


green

by soapbar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapbar/pseuds/soapbar
Summary: Jealousy was an ugly color. Japas knew that better than anyone.





	green

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. There's not enough written about them. 8|

Green.

The color best suited to Japas, in all honesty. It was the feeling of knowing that despite your futile struggle to play your best...the spotlight would never dare to stray from Mikau. That prickling envy that afflicted him from his very core that caused him to brood in silence as he watched the Zora that was named a hero saunter off to be with the lead singer. The suggestive look spoke volumes of what was to commence.

Which pretty much made the bass player a chump when it came down to it. What kind of a best friend was he, being jealous of the guitarist like that? He was almost as bad as Evan.

The funniest part of it all? Why, he wasn't yearning to be the one to be with Lulu. Oh, no. Instead of idly passing time with that nasally-sounding chick, he would rather push the other male against the nearest wall and declare that he was so much _better_ for him instead of Lulu who all the guys just seemed to dig. Crazy stuff, really. He deserved Mikau.

He needed him, just like their kind needed a sufficient amount of water to feel normal. To feel complete.

The jealously blinded him, but deep down he knew he couldn't do that to his pal. And so, he would keep on doing what Japas did best; hiding his trapped desires behind another song. One filled to the brim with a poignant sense of longing. And next time he suggested a jam session with Mikau he would simply smirk when the other nodded his approval and asked him how he came up with something so brilliant sounding as that.

He would be green, the color that Mikau liked most of all.


End file.
